The Ark trailer
by Cossacks250
Summary: Trailer for third upcoming Halo/Wall.E story, The Ark


**NOTE: This is just the trailer, not the original third story, and I do not own the Halo series or Wall.E**

**Date: March 1st****, 2551**

**Location: Danube satellite dish array, Kilaria Island, Umeda **

**Time: 22: 35: 17pm (Earth Time)**

The day on the island covered surface of Umeda was coming to an end. Even though it was March, it was always quite warm on the planet. It was also one of the best places to have a good view of the night setting in.

On the island of Kilaria, which was six miles long and four wide with an almost completely flat surface and a few small rainforests scattered near the coast, the Danube satellite dish array covered most of the centre of the island. There were sixteen of them spaced about twenty metres from each other in a diamond-like shape. Like their predecessors in the far past, they were used to send and monitor messages to and from space hoping to find intelligent life. Even now when these dishes were much more advanced in sending and monitoring messages hundreds of times faster and one alone could send and monitor messages from a quarter of the galaxy, the Humans who built them still found nothing.

This array had been built twenty years ago. Since then, not even the tiniest bit of a message has ever been received. Many people were starting to consider the possible fact that there was just not any other civilization in this area if the universe, or probably in the entire universe altogether.

As the sun, Niobe Aino, began to dip down below the sea, a lone scientist walked out from a long rectangular shaped building near the left end of the array. He was about six foot two, quite heavily built and was about 34-37 years of age. His name was Norbert Merkel, a German from New Bremen on Kurar. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a short sleeved buttoned up blue shirt and had a pair of trainers. He had brown hair but there were a few grew patches scattered about. He had been working in the array for seven years after he had moved from Kurar to Umeda for a more peaceful life away from the mining and industry.

Norbert stopped in the middle of the array and reached into his pocket. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a puff and blew out the smoke, letting it disappear into the night sky. He looked up and watched as stars began to appear. Even on Earth, it was an amazing sight to see and it was just as beautiful and… peaceful on the birthplace of the Human race as it was here on Umeda.

"I thought I would find you here,"

Norbert, who had taken another puff from his cigarette, looked over his shoulder to see another man walking towards him. This man was skinny with blonde hair and was about six foot three. His name was Alan Harris, an American scientist from New York City on Earth. Ha was about 31 years old and was also wearing a pair of jeans but had a white short sleeved top on. He was also wearing trainers.

"Ah, Alan," Norbert said, which was slightly recognisable from his German accent. _"Hatte einen guten Tag?" Had a good day?_

"_Abgesehen von der Suche nichts, noch einmal, es war in Ordnung," Apart from finding nothing, again, It's been alright._

Norbert laughed.

"You know your German well," he said as Alan reached him.

He took another puff and blew another cloud of smoke into the air.

"I've been studying German for six years," Alan replied. "You got another cigarette?"

Norbert, who had his in his mouth, nodded and took out another and handed it to Alan. Alan took it and lit the cigarette. He took a puff and blew the smoke into the air. He looked at Norbert, who was gazing back up at the stars as if he was in a trance.

"Do you ever wonder what's up there?" Norbert asked Alan, not taking his eyes off the millions of stars that shone in the night sky.

"Yeah," Alan replied. "Stars and more worlds to be discovered," he added.

"No, no," Norbert replied. "I mean… others. Do you ever wonder if there is anyone else up there, looking down upon our worlds?"

"Well…" Alan began, quickly trailing off.

It was not the first time he had been asked this by Norbert. The two had been friends for a year. Alan had come to Umeda in search of a better career because he was fed up with the useless paperwork and same routines of the UNSC E.V.E division. His sister, Anya, was a member there. She had a better job than he did. Whilst he had been stuck with paperwork in one of the E.V.E HQ buildings in New Jersey, she had been sent to explore worlds across the Niobe Aino Sol of the galaxy. Not that he was jealous or anything, but he just found it confusing how women always somehow manage to get better work in the UNSC.

However, even though he had been here a year, he knew this place very well already. Even though the array, plus the building and a few small testing sites for new dishes and satellite launches, was only just over half a kilometre in width and length, he knew that it was a big place for the scientists. It was strange to know that this type of occurrence Norbert was doing now was very common here. Then again, it was common at most places with satellite dish arrays. Even he, who had barely taken any notice of people searching the stars, other than for plant suitable for harbouring life and new worlds to colonize, was starting to wonder; _Was Humanity alone in the universe?_

Alan took another puff from his cigarette. Norbert sighed and looked down at the ground. He took another puff and blew the smoke out of his mouth. This time it went into his face, as if it was the universe's way of telling him to stop wondering if there was any life out there.

"One day," he said. "We will find another kind out there. Even if it is just one or if it is animal not that we know of, then we can at least be certain that all this research has not been in vain."

"I know," Alan replied, drawing Norbert's gaze. "I believe as well. One day, I know we will meet them,"

Norbert smiled and took one last puff of his cigarette before he crushed it into his hand. He took one last gaze up at the stars and turned to walk back towards the rectangular shaped building. Alan just stared up at the stars, not noticing his cigarette go out as he held it between his fingers.

_Maybe Norbert is right, _he thought. _One day, we will find life._

.

.

.

.

.

**Location: Voi, seventy miles from New Mombassa, Kenya.**

"INCOMING!"

BOOM! An explosion erupted from the ground, throwing dirt and sand everywhere. A UNSC military vehicle with a Mercedes-like front and a pickup truck-like back with no roof and a machine gun built into the floor of the back of the vehicle, known as a warthog, flipped over sideways and landed on It's left onto the sand. A UNSC marine fell off the turret onto the ground

Another figure lay motionless on the floor. Two UNSC long sword fighters flew overhead. All around the figure and the warthog, explosions ripped apart the ground. The sky was filled with smoke and dust.

The figure shot up from the ground. It was a young woman dressed in a white bodysuit. She had almost silver coloured hair, blue eyes and was about twenty years old. Her name was Evelyn Knight, or mainly referred to as Eve.

The noise was inaudible, like it usually was when big explodes nearby. Her ears were ringing like bells. Eve struggled to gain her footing and her sight as she scanned the scene around her.

_"Do you ever wonder what's up there?"_

Then, something crackled to life. It was coming from a small radio in her ear. It was muffled but was slowly becoming easier to understand.

"_gt-warthog! Whe-Eve-HURRY!"_

Eve ran over to the marine that had been on the turret of the warthog. She checked his pulse. He was dead. She sighed and grabbed the MA5B assault rifle the soldier had been carrying and a small dome shaped device connected to a small sphere the size of her hand. She stood up and looked in the direction of where they had been heading. Far away ahead of her were the just visible ruins of a once great and well known city. New Mombassa. However, the clouds of dust and smoke quickly blocked the city from view. Another explosion erupted from a few metres behind.

_"Any sign of Eve?"_

_"Negative, sir! I think we've lost her!"_

"No." the radio chatter ceased immediately. "Not yet,"

A whirring sound filled the air. Eve looked up and saw a group of alien aircraft with large main sections and two small engines at the end of a pair of connectors coming out of both sides of the main section of the craft. Banshees. One of them dived down and fired a green blast towards her.

Eve pressed a button on the side of the sphere. At once, the dome lit up a bright gold colour. Eve threw the sphere onto the ground. A yellow bubble-like shield spread out from the dome and covered Eve under a ten foot high and seven foot wide protective covering. She crouched down and waited for the blast to strike.

"**You are, all of you, vermin! Cowering in the dirt, thinking that you will escape the coming fire! Your world will burn until it is but glass!"**

BOOM! The blast struck the top of the shield. A loud of dust shoot into the air. Then, a figure became visible out of the cloud. It was Eve. She was completely untouched, though the blast had managed to destroy the shield. Eve looked up in the direction of the city. That was where they were.

She ran across the sands like a cheetah, Very quickly the edge of the sand bank became visible ahead of her. Then, several large figures became visible. They were wearing blue armour around their chests and had some kind of small helmet on their heads. They had thick bulging muscles and rhino-like skin.

Brutes!

As Eve reached the end of the bank, she jumped into the air. She aimed her assault rifle down at the Brutes. They roared and pointed up at her.

"**And not even your demon will live to see the light of day again!"**

Very quickly, the Brutes aimed their weapons up at Eve. However, they were too slow to react. Eve pulled the trigger. A barrage of blasts flew at the Brutes. They hit one of them across the chest and face. The Brute roared in pain and fell to the ground, dead. As Eve hit the ground, she swung her assault rifle round like a baseball bat and hit one of the other Brutes in the head, sending the creature to the ground out cold. She then swung her fists at the other Brute, hitting him in the jaw. The creature roared in pain and dropped It's weapon. Eve grabbed the Brute's weapon and fired it, along with her weapon, at the Brute. The creature was hit and fell to the ground, dead.

Eve turned and ran on towards the direction of the city. Suddenly, she screeched to a halt. In front of her was an enormous crater. Sand had once covered this area but it had all been removed. Instead, about four hundred feet below her, was some kind of enormous metal floor engraved with the many markings she had seen in the past.

Suddenly, the radio was alive with activity.

"_GET DOWN!"_

_"The carrier is making a move towards the crater!"_

_"What about the rest of the ships?"_

"_Eve!… Eve, come in! Do you read me, over!"_

Eve placed a finger on the radio in her ear.

"I read you," she said.

A large shape moved in the sky to her left. She looked and saw the enormous carrier hover over the sands and burning remains of the town of Voi. A group of smaller large ships flew around the crater. CCS battle cruisers.

"_Eve. What are your given orders?"_

"To finish the fight,"

Eve reloaded her assault rifle and ran towards the town of Voi. Towards the ever growing battle between Humanity and their enemies. The Covenant.

**HALO 3: The ARK**

**The final fight begins September 25****th**

"**I cannot let you harm the Ark!"**

**"You traitor!"**

"**No, Eve. I am simply defending what you want to destroy!" **


End file.
